Sleepover Plan
by bluemoonlightgirl
Summary: It was supposed to have been a harmless sleepover... but an unexpected turn of events leads it to become even more interesting then originally planned. Slight Kutau/Amuto/Rimahiko.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Shugo Chara! _belongs to Peach-Pit. Story belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Preparations.

Utau lay on her bed, lost in thought. She was silent, the only noise in the room being Eru and Iru as they bickered about something unimportant. The Idol sighed, glancing at the magazines littered across her bed. They were flipped open to various pages, some giving tips about make-up, other about gifts to give to girlfriends, how to throw a party...

The only one that interested her, however, was the article about sleepovers.

She was torn; she wanted to have a sleepover, but with who? Only one person came to mind. Any other girls that she knew - which wasn't much to begin with - were shallow, spoiled brats that she has been forced to work with while modeling and singing. Their immaturity had sickened her, and she had no intention of seeing them again anytime soon if she could help it.

Her charas soon got bored of their bickering and floated over, looking at Utau's thoughtful expression. "Utau-chan?" Eru asked, curious as to what the girl could be thinking about.

"Eh? What's this?" Iru wondered aloud, landing on top of one of the open magazines, the one that talked about sleepovers. "Ew! It looks girly!"

"How can you say that?" Eru shouted, distracted from her previous wondering about Utau. "Sleepovers are so nice~ You can talk about love!"

"To heck with your love!" Iru yelled, giving Eru a swift kick. She avoided, which only made Iru try harder.

Utau smiled slightly at her charas. In truth, it did sound rather girly, and it wasn't in her character to be interested in these sort of things...

Which brought her back to her previous problem - who to invite. Amu was the only other girl that came to mind, and possibly her other two female friends. She knew Yaya - at least a little bit - from months ago, during their make-shift rescue operation against Easter. The young girl had been determined to do her part in their plan, and Utau liked that about her. She knew there was another one - a small girl with long flowing golden hair - that she had only meet once. She didn't know much about her at all though...

Utau sat up, determined. Who cared if she didn't know them well? It wouldn't kill her to try to get to know them, would it?

She pulled out her phone, selecting Amu's number.

_"Utau?" _Amu answered her phone, curious as to what the older girl wanted.

"I need your help with something." Better to get straight to the point.

_"Me? With what?"_ She sound slightly surprised as to why Utau would need her help.

"I'm having a sleepover, you're invited."

_"Really? When? Who else is coming?"_ She sounded excited, and Utau could hear her charas' on the other end of the phone, also excited at the latest announcement.

"Actually...I don't know who else I can invite," She felt embarrassed admitting she had no other female friends besides Amu. "I was hoping you could maybe ask someone..." It would most likely be rather boring if it were just the two of them, and even if she wasn't too familiar with Amu's other two friends, she could always just follow their lead. They were bound to get into the mood of the sleepover quick enough. They probably knew how to act during one better then she did.

_"Yaya and Rima? I can ask them. When will it be?"_

"Saturday afternoon I guess. Around 5." Her parents would be out for the night, so they would have the whole house to themselves.

_"Sounds fun! I'll be looking forward to it."_ She could almost see Amu smiling about it.

"Don't worry about the food, I'll deal with it." She _was_ the host, after all. She shut her phone off, grabbed the magazine and got ready.

* * *

Kukai silently cursed his brothers. He had been booted out - again, it was the third time this month - and now he had to be their shopping slave once again. He jogged through the aisles, grabbing whatever nonsense his brothers had demanded he get for them as fast as he could in hope he would get home faster. He slowed to a walk when he spotted Utau not too far away, glancing at the assortment of boxed noodles on the shelf. She had sunglasses and an over sized hat on, but the posture and blond hair that stuck out in an untidy mess gave her away. Not to mention Eru and Iru were floating around near her.

"Heh, I thought you liked take-out better?" He asked, walking up to her and leaning against the self. Utau turned, glaring at him. "I don't have time right now." She grabbed a few boxes and tossed them into her chart.

"And why is that?" He asked, grabbing a few boxes for himself as he walked next to Utau. He stole a quick glance into her cart - full of boxed noodles, bags of chips, candy, ice cream, pastries and various other junk food.

"None of your business."

"Is that all for you?" He pointed at her cart and the food instead it. "I thought idols had to watch their weight?"

"No, it's not for me," she ignored the second question and kept pushing the cart, stopping by quickly to grab a few bottles of juice.

"Your Manager on her period?" He joked. Utau's lips turned upward just a bit, slightly amused.

"No, it's for my guests," she replied, her previous annoyance gone.

"Guests?"

"You ask too many questions," Utau said, stepping in line to pay for the cart full of junk food. Kukai stepped in line behind her.

"You having a party?"

She sighed, annoyed again at his constant questioning. "If I tell you, will you stop questioning me like a five year old?"

"Sure," he grinned. It was surprisingly fun to annoy her.

She sighed, biting her lip as though she was thinking of a way to properly say what was on her mind. "Hm...?" He leaned in, making her blush slightly.

"A sleepover, are you happy now?" She snapped, turning away so he couldn't see her reddened face.

"That's cool, who's going?"

"Amu... and two other girls I don't know."

"Ah, Rima and Yaya?"

"Yeah," she muttered absentmindedly, paying for the groceries.

"When are you having it?" Kukai asked, piling all his stuff out from the cart.

"This Saturday, since my parents will be out. Why do you ask...?" She glanced at his suspiciously.

"Eh, no reason, just curious," he replied, giving her his most innocent smile. "I'd wait for my bro's to be long gone too, if I were throwing a wild party," he added a few seconds later, laughing at her expression.

"It's not a 'wild party', they know I'm having it. I just don't want to bother them with whatever we'll be doing during the night, so I decided to have it then, when they were out." She turned away, a slight blush on her cheeks again.

"That's nice of you," Kukai said as Utau picked up her bags, bid him farewell and walked outside. Daichi groaned and Kukai looked up to see his chara with a big bump on his head.

"Iru," he explained, holding his head in pain. He had been so into his conversation that he hadn't heard the charas had all.

"Heh, this is going to be fun..." He muttered to himself, a grin on his face as they made their way home.

* * *

After dropping of the groceries he'd gotten for his brother (thankfully he had gotten all the right things, even with being distracted by Utau) he made his way toward Nagihiko's house, running in excitement at what he would tell the younger boy.

Nagihiko stood outside his gate, waiting patiently as Temari and Rhythm floated nearby, talking amongst themselves. Kukai caught up, catching his breath as Nagihiko looked on, amused. "So, what is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Kukai looked up, grinning, "The solution to our boredom."

Nagihiko titled his head, curious. "And what would that be?"

"We crash Utau's sleepover."

Nagihiko's amused look disappeared, replace with a look of shock. "You want to do _what_?"

"Crash. Their. Sleepover." Kukai elaborated. "And I need your help."

Nagihiko still looked a bit shocked. "I don't think you want to do that..."

"Aw come on, why not? It's not like we're going to do anything _bad_. Maybe take a few water balloons or something, some silly string and toilet paper..." He didn't understand why the younger boy was so freaked out by this, it was perfectly normal for boys to screw over a party hosted by a bunch of girls. At least that's what one of his brother's said.

"That's not what I meant... I meant that girls can be rather... how do I put this... evil?"

"Evil?" Kukai asked, trying to picture a sweet girl as Rima evil. Unfortunately he could picture it quite well. "Well I guess you could be right... But if we get in and out quick enough, they'll never find out. We'll be as sneaky and devious as her brother."

"Yes, that's another problem..." Nagihiko trailed off, hands on his hips. "Kukai, take if from someone with experience, a girl's sleepover is rather... weird. Strange things happen sometimes, and they're never good for a guy."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" He knew that Nagihiko was a pro at dealing with girls - heck, Nadeshiko had probably been invited to some sleepovers back then too - so he thought Nagihiko would offer some tips as how to crash Utau's party. But instead, he was trying to stop Kukai from even attempting his "suicide mission", as the long haired boy was making it out to be.

Nagihiko sighed, obviously his warnings weren't getting through at all. "It's Utau's party, and her house. If she or her brother finds us sneaking ar-"

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Kukai asked, catching the 'us' in his words.

"Well, I..." Nagihiko looked at his charas. Temari had a frown on her face, obviously not happy at what Nagihiko was thinking about. Rhythm, on the other hand, was giving Daichi a high-five in approval of their soon-to-be party crashing plan.

"Aw come on! I need your help. I promise we won't do anything _too_ bad," he begged, giving Nagihiko his best pleading look.

He sighed. "Fine. But I'm only coming to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Nagihiko shook his head, what on earth had he gotten himself into?

"All right! This'll be entertaining," Kukai grinned, ready to begin their sleepover crashing operation.

* * *

Hello. I don't think anyone would know me in this section (unless I favorited or subscribed to your stories), since I don't review much. I've been meaning to write this out for the longest time, and finally kicked myself yesterday to do it. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Shugo Chara! _belongs to Peach-Pit. Story belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Start.

"Ah, your house is so pretty!" Yaya exclaimed as Utau answered the door and led them all inside. Amu and Rima followed, looking around as well. The interior was much bigger then it seemed from the outside. Her house reminded Amu of her own, except the rooms were far more elegant and clean, without the occasional toddler toy laying on the floor. The charas immediately scattered, following Eru and Iru upstairs.

Utau closed the door behind them, and motioned for them to follow her. Seconds later her parents came down the stairs, ready to leave.

"Ah, hello!" Souko greeted them with a smile. Aruto followed close behind, giving them a small nod in acknowledgment. _Her mom is so nice, and pretty..._ Amu thought as Souko started talking to Yaya, who started questioning the woman like crazy.

"Well, I guess we should get going. Don't want to keep you all from your party," Souko said, turning around to grab her husband's hand. "Have fun!" she waved goodbye, heading toward the door. "Call us if you need anything!"

Utau nodded, turning back to her guests. The girls stood in silence for a few minutes, waiting for someone to break the silence and state what they were going to do first. Yaya took it upon herself to do just that.

"Let's eat!" Yaya said, making her way to the kitchen.

"I bought a bunch of food the other day, help yourself," Utau pointed toward the pantry where she had placed the collection of junk food she'd purchased.

"No no, lets cook something!"

"Like what?" Amu asked, looking through the pantry for a snack.

"Lets make a cake!"

Amu and Rima looked over to Utau for approval. "Er... I don't think we have the ingredients for a cake..." Beside the fact that she hadn't bought any such ingredients earlier in the week, she wasn't a very expert cook.

"Aw..." Yaya's face fell.

"Although..." she had just remembered something. "I think I might have seen some brownie mix in the pantry... It's probably not as good as making it from scratch, but it'll have to do."

"Yay!" Yaya instantly brightened and dove for the pantry, seeking out the box of brownie mix. She read off the instructions and they got to work.

"I didn't know you could cook," Amu said, as she readied the oven to the right temperature.

"Not really. But anyone should be able to do something as simple as this," she replied, pouring the batter into a tray as Yaya watched hungrily. "I wanna lick the spoon!"

"Only if I get dibs on the bowl."

Utau snapped around to see Ikuto leaning on the counter, a smirk on his face. A towel was laying messily on his head, telling her he'd just got out of the shower and came down to eat something. Or some_one_, knowing him.

Amu turned away, slightly red in the face. She suddenly had a bad feeling about tonight...

"What do you want?" Utau asked, going back to cleaning up the slight spill someone had made.

"Nothing. Just hungry," he replied, turning his attention back to cleaning out the bowl.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Utau hinted, giving him a look that made Amu even more uncomfortable. _She looks like she's up to something..._

"Maybe."

"You can enjoy your 'food' later," she said, giving him another look that clearly proved Amu's earlier thoeries. She tried not to pay attention to their exchange, but curiosity was eating away at her...

"If you say so," Ikuto answered, smirking at Amu. She turned away, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping. He went back upstairs, and her previous bad feeling came back to her. They were up to something, and by the looks of it, it certainly wasn't going to be any good for her.

* * *

"Man, I wish Tadase were he, he knows the enemy territory better," Kukai said, looking through his binoculars. They were behind the corner down the street, looking toward the Tsukiyomi household. They had seen Utau's parents leave (thankfully in the other direction) and had been waiting for nightfall so they could start their attack.

"Yes, but whatever Tsukasa-san asked him to do is probably better, and safer, then this," Nagihiko muttered to himself, making sure Kukai didn't catch it. However, his charas did. "Lighten up man!" Rhythm said, lightly smacking Nagihiko on the head. Temari just shock her head in disappointment.

"Heh, almost time. Aren't you going to warn me against this one last time?" Kukai grinned, turning toward the younger boy.

Nagihiko sighed, shaking his head. "I've given up hope in trying to stop you, you're beyond saving."

"Aw come on, nothing bad will happen at all. You gotta stop being so gloomy about this whole thing." Kukai replied, gathering his belongings and smacking Nagihiko on the back in encouragement.

_At least _I _know exactly what we're up against, you don't,_ Nagihiko thought, silently following Kukai into the street and into Utau's yard.

* * *

After they had eaten the brownies, Utau had let them use her shower really quick. Soon after, they were all laying on the floor in Utau's room, thinking of the next activity they could do. By now Kukai and Nagihiko had made it up to Utau's balcony, careful not make any noise. Ikuto was on the roof, above Utau's room, out of the two boys' range.

"We're not going to tell Utau yet, are we-nya?" Yoru asked, smirking.

"Nope," he replied, making himself comfortable. It was going to be a while until things started to heat up and get interesting.

Back in the room, the girls were pondering the next thing they could do.

"What can we do now...?" Rima asked, spotting an interesting manga on Utau's self and making her way toward it.

"Hm... well I still have those pictures of Tadase and Kukai in skirts..." Yaya started, pulling out her cell phone and grinning suggestively.

"Oh shit-" Kukai started, but Nagihiko put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet.

"Oh? Let me see those," Utau took the phone away from the younger girl, going through the pictures.

"Make me some copies of this," she said, grinning as she tossed the phone back. Yaya and Pepe both giggled, making a mental note to make extra copies. Outside, Kukai was attempting to hit his head against the rail in embarrassment, only to be stopped by Nagihiko.

"So...? What will we do?" Amu asked, repeating the question seeing as Utau and Yaya were being distracted by the potential blackmail material

"Lets prank call someone!" Yaya exclaimed, finally turning her attention away from the aforementioned pictures.

"Who?" Rima asked, taking the manga and making herself comfortable on one of Utau's bean bag chairs.

"Hm... we could always call Tadase. Or Kukai, I beat he'd be fun to prank. Maybe Nagihiko-"

"Oh crap, our phones!" Kukai whispered, forgetting about his previous humiliation as both boys quickly silenced their cell phones.

"Ah! Lets call Kairi!" Yaya said, pulling out her phone and dialing the boy's number. Seconds later they heard the younger boy pick up his phone.

_"Oh? Yuiki-san? Is something the matter?"_ Kairi's voice could be heard, curious at the sudden call.

"Um..." Yaya sat there, blank. She had completely forgotten to come up with a good prank to pull on Kairi before she actually called him.

Thinking fast, Utau grabbed the phone from the younger girl. "Hello."

_"Hoshina-san?"_

"Yeah. I needed to tell you something," Utau said, straining her mind to come up with something as fast as she could.

_"Then why on Yuiki-san's phone...?"_

"My battery died, so Yaya let me use hers instead," she said, telling him the first thing that she could come up with. She hated not being prepared...

_"I wasn't aware you and Yuiki-san were friends..."_

"Long story. Anyway..." she grinned, having just thought of the perfect thing to say. She unconsciously chara-changed with Iru, who was cackling in the corner of the room at what was to come. Using her best dramatic voice, she started to speak. "It's about Sanjou-san."

Kukai and Nagihiko pressed their ears against the door, curious as to what the older girl was going to say to the ex-Jack.

Kairi's voice was slightly panicked. _"I-Is something wrong? What happened?"_

"Sanjou-san didn't know how to break it to you, so she asked me to do it."

_"Go on,"_ Kairi pressed her.

"Oh it's nothing bad but... you know, the things I keep hearing coming from her room..." She trailed off to let it sink in. "_I_ think someone's in there with her."

_"What?"_ Was all Kairi was able to say, and she could picture his shocked expressiong clearly.

"Yes, she's been having _him_ come over to her apartment a lot lately. I can't help but imagine.. no, she wouldn't..."

_"What? What's going on? Don't tell me-"_

"Congratulations, you're going to be an uncle," she said, cutting the act and using her normal voice. She heard Kairi gasp, and she heard the sound of something hard hitting the floor. It seemed the poor boy had fainted. She hung up quickly, and the others let out the laughter they'd been holding in.

Iru cackled, enjoying the chaos Utau let her have a part in. Utau smirked, proud of how the whole prank turned out to be. Screwing with the boy was worth it.

Outside, Kukai and Nagihiko tried hard to keep in their laughter. "Man, they got Sanjou good."

* * *

"Lets talk about boys!"

"What about them?" Utau asked, preoccupied with painting her nails black. Kukai pressed his ears farther against the glass door, as Nagihiko sighed at his nosy behavior concerning the topic.

"Boys are evil," Rima stated, flipping through another manga as Amu braided her hair.

Yaya grinned, closing in on the Queen. "Oh? If you insult someone it means you like them."

"Since when has insulting a guy mean you like them?" Amu asked.

"You should know, you do it all the time," Utau said, putting away the nail polish and blowing on her nails to dry them. Amu blushed, turning away.

"So...?" Yaya prodded Rima more. "Don't you like someone?"

Rima turned away. "No."

"Aw come on, there has to be someone-"

"No," Rima snapped again.

"Oh...? You don't like anyone? Not Tadase? Or Kukai? Or Nagi-"

"Not him! Especially not him!" She said, glaring at Yaya. "He's a liar, evil, ungentlemanly-"

"And we're back to the 'insulting a guy' topic," Utau said, leaning back against her pillows and grabbing some chips.

"They're talking about _you_," Kukai taunted Nagihiko outside on the balcony.

"What about you?" Yaya asked, turning to Utau.

"Me? About what?"

"Don't _you_ like someone? I've seen you and Kukai hanging around a lot lately."

"Hmph. He only wants to challenge me to random contests, there's nothing there at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Utau replied, turning away. Since when was turning on the host a sleepover activity?

Yaya frowned, slightly disappointed that both Rima and Utau refused to fess up on their love lives. But then again, there was still always...

"Eh, _Amu_?" Yaya asked, stressing her name on purpose, knowing full well the act would make Amu annoyed and be reminded of a certain someone's embarrassing advancements.

Amu turned away, already red in the face. "T-There's nothing interesting about my love life."

"Aha! So you admit it!" Yaya exclaimed, grinning. Amu almost smacked herself at her previous comment. Unfortunately, Yaya saw Amu phone and made a grab at it. "Hehe, lets see what this says..."

"Ah! Give that back!" Amu gasped, trying to get her phone back from Yaya's evil grip.

"Actually, I'm rather curious as well..." Utau said, looking over Yaya's shoulder as she went through the messages. "You two sure talk a lot..." Utau said, looking up at Amu with a evil glint in her eyes.

Amu turned away, blushing. "Not my fault he keeps texting me. Half his messages are confusing anyway..."

"Let me see," Rima replied, getting up and join them.

"You too?" Amu sighed, she wasn't going to win was she?

* * *

"Are we gonna tell Utau yet-nya?" Yoru asked, clawing at the roof tile in an impatient manner.

Ikuto looked down to Utau's balcony, where Kukai and Nagihiko were attempting to climb down (and failing) without causing too much noise, having also had their fill of eavesdropping. "Yeah, I guess so."

Yoru giggle. "Nya~ This is gonna be fun."

Watching them had been slightly amusing, almost as much as listening in on the girls' conversations. Now, however, was where the real fun started.

* * *

Utau and the others were all sitting around in her room - having finished extracting the information (or rather, blackmail) they wanted to know from Amu's hostage phone - when Ikuto suddenly came in, tossed Utau a crumpled up piece of paper, and proceeded to pick Amu up, bridal style.

"Hey!" Amu yelled, turning red in the face as they made their way toward the door. She looked at Rima and Yaya for help, but they conveniently had their attention elsewhere.

"Sorry Amu," Utau said, faking a sympathetic voice, grinning through it all.

"Sorry? For what?" Amu turned toward the older girl, struggling in Ikuto's strong grasp.

"I'll explain later. It was necessary." The look on Utau's face showed Amu the older girl wasn't sorry at all, and that she had a hidden agenda she obviously wasn't going to make clear anytime soon.

"Explain? Necessary? What's going on?" Amu looked at everyone, hoping one of them would explain what was going on. They didn't.

On their way back to his room, she continued trying to free herself from his grip, to no avail. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Can't," was his short response as they made it into his room, and on the way to his bed.

"And why not?" She didn't like where this was going, and wished she would have listened to her instincts and got the hell out of the house as soon as she heard them scheming in the kitchen.

They reached the bed, where Ikuto put her down. Still standing, her looked down at her, smirking. "You're my reward."

She gulped. "Reward for _what_?"

"For being good." The smirk never left his face.

Damnit, she _knew_ something bad was going to happen that night.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Utau smoothed out the paper and read the note inside of it. Rima and Yaya both turned their attention toward it.

"What's it say?" Yaya asked, leaning forward.

Utau smirked, handing the paper to the younger girl. "Our guests of honor have arrived."

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews~ I'm glad you all like the story. Happy Easter~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Shugo Chara!_ belongs to Peach-Pit. Story belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Attack.

"Pervert," Ikuto said, plopping down on the bed next to Amu, whose face was still bright red from whatever thoughts she had been thinking.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" She asked, turning on him as he started to get comfortable, much to Amu's annoyance.

"How much did Utau tell you?"

"She told us how Kukai was planning on crashing the sleepover, and how we were going to sneak up on him and fight back..."

"Ah..." He replied, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"You know something, don't you?" Amu prodded again, still annoyed at this sudden turn of events that Utau _conveniently_ forgot to mention to her.

"Maybe." He teased, amusing himself by angering Amu some more.

"Gah! Tell me!"

"Can't."

Amu frowned, and was about to get up from his bed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

_Crap._ There was no way she was going to get out of here now. "L-Let go of me already..."

"No." She could hear it in his voice; he was having too much fun.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Amu yelled as she got pulled back onto the bed into a hug.

"Going to sleep," was his reply as he laid his head down on Amu's chest

"Not with me you aren't!" She tried to push him off and onto the floor, but remembered that the floor was _behind_ her, and the only thing she was pushing him toward was the wall.

"Why not? We've slept together before."

"D-Don't say it like that..."

"Heehee!"

"Amu-chan seems to be in a very unfortunate situation, desu."

Amu turned to glare at her charas, who all seemed to be enjoying her torment.

"Hmph. Fine..." she muttered, vowing to get a hold of Utau and demand an explanation to the situation later.

* * *

"Hey, was that just me or did you hear someone scream from up there?" Kukai asked, pointing to a window above him.

"It's probably your imagination," Nagihiko replied, looking around the area, paranoid. "Lets hurry this up already."

"Uh, sure... How about we split up? We can cover more ground like that."

Nagihiko nodded enthusiastically, much to Kukai's surprise, and took off in the other direction, leaving Kukai to advance toward the backyard alone. Water gun at the ready, Kukai snuck further in, looking around to see if anyone was in sight. Fortunately, the coast was clear, as the girls were probably still upstairs in the middle of their gossiping.

He snickered, making his way toward the backdoor, about to check if it was open, when all of a sudden he felt cold water hit him square in the back. "Ah!"

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Kukai turned around only to see Utau, holding a hose out, aimed at his face. He blinked, confused. Wasn't she supposed to be upstairs...?

Utau smirked, noticing the confused look on the boy's face. "Surprised?"

Before he could respond, Utau tried to spray him with the hose again. This time Kukai dodged, not wanting to get even more wet.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied to Utau's earlier question, keeping an eye on the hose. Why was Utau down here, when she should be in her room with the others...?

Unless...

Scenarios were running through his head, trying to explain what exactly was happening here. There was only one thought that made the most sense - he'd been set up. That or her brother had seen them and informed Utau of their presence.

"So it was a trap, huh?"

Utau smirked. "You'd be surprised."

She tried to soak him a third time, but this time when Kukai dodged he grabbed one of his water balloon and chucked it at the girl.

She screeched, angry at the sudden attack by water balloon as it exploded on her. Utau ran towards him with the hose, successfully hitting Kukai at last, and giving him a face full of freezing cold water. He recovered from the blast quickly enough, and tackled her to the ground as she tried to make a run for it.

"Eh, caught you," he said, as he sat on top of her back, holding her down.

"Not so fast!" Kukai turned around and saw Yaya throw a roll of toilet paper at his head. He dodged, but the act had made him fall off of Utau, who got up and ran into the house with Yaya, closing the backdoor with a loud bang.

"Damn," he muttered, sitting on the ground and wiping dirt of his face from his fall. Nagihiko, upon hearing the noise from before, stepped out from the other side of the house.

"Kukai!" He looked over to see Nagihiko making his way toward him.

"Heh, they were expecting us," Kukai said as soon as Nagihiko had made his way over to the older boy.

"What? How?" Nagihiko asked, surprised as he sat down next to Kukai.

"Dunno."

"Do you think her brother saw us sneaking around...?"

Kukai shrugged. "Maybe. But Utau seemed like she was expecting us."

Nagihiko was quiet, thinking. "You don't think she told you about the sleepover on purpose, do you?

"Why would she do that though?"

"I don't know, but you know what Tadase says about those two. If they think they can get a kick out of something, they'll most likely do it."

"So you think she was just bored?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. One of her guardian characters _is_ a devil after all."

"Point taken."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Nagihiko spoke again.

"So what do we do now? We've obviously been found out, I think we can leave now."

"Retreat? Not a chance. If she wants a fight, she'll get one," Kukai said, getting up and cracking his knuckles.

"But-"

"Aw come on, what else are you afraid of? We don't have to worry about being caught, since she already knows we're here-"

"But what if her parents come home?" Nagihiko countered back, getting up as well.

"They know she's having a sleepover."

"Yeah, but they don't know that we're trying to crash it. They'll probably be mad..."

"Aw come on, just a bit longer then we'll leave, okay?" He said, ruffling Nagihiko's hair, much to the younger boy's slight annoyance. He sighed. "Fine, what are we going to do now?

Kukai thought for a few moments, coming up with a plan.

"Well, she was only expecting me, and she hasn't seen you yet, so we should split up again. I'll make some noise and draw her attention toward me, giving you the chance to sneak in. They won't be expecting you, so you can get in there and try to get the upper hand on them."

"Okay, but we'd better go after this. We've been here long enough as it is."

"No problem Nagi, everything will be fine," Kukai replied, grinning as walking toward the house.

_That's what you think,_ Nagihiko thought to himself as he made his way to a window so he could sneak into the house unsuspected.

* * *

Amu sighed, brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes. Why did she always seem to get stuck in these sorts of situations...? It was just like last time…

She looked down at Ikuto, who was fast asleep in her arms. It would be nice if he was always this quiet. He caused less trouble to her when he was asleep.

Yawning, she laid her head down, tired. Her guardians characters had already fallen sleep a while ago, tired from everything they had already done thus far. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she just rested for a few minutes too...

Right then the door burst opening, making Amu jump. Surprisingly, the sleeping body in her arms wasn't fazed at all by the sudden noise.

Amu turned toward the door, red in the face. Utau stood there, twitching at the sight in front of her. She snapped out of it soon enough. "You! We need back up. Now. Stop fondling my brother and GET OUT."

Amu did as she was told, careful not to awaken him as she tried to get out of his grasp. Utau stood at the door, tapping her foot in impatience (and probably annoyance) and Amu made her way out the door, embarrassed at what Utau walked in on.

"Anyway..." Utau started, choosing to ignore what she'd just seen and started to make her way down the hall. "We need back up. Kukai's probably still in the backyard, or trying to break in as we speak." Utau stopped and started rummaging through the hallway closet, and handed Amu a broom.

"What do I do with this...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Utau asked, looking through the closet to see what else they could use. "Use that to fight Kukai with. I don't have a bat, otherwise we would use that deflect his water balloons. Or we can use the garbage can lids..."

Amu saw Iru cackling not far away, enjoying the events of the sleepover. Amu sighed. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

Rima was currently wandering around upstairs, waiting for Utau's signal of attack.

"Hello Rima-chan."

Rima turned around, to find Nagihiko gracefully hop through the window, in the middle of a character change with Rhythm. She huffed, not surprised at all by his appearance. She turned away, arms crossed.

"Ah, what's wrong? Aren't you having fun at the sleepover?" Nagihiko asked sweetly, making his way over to the currently cranky girl, smiling the whole time.

"None of your business," she snapped. Kusu-Kusu giggled. Rima aimed the water gun she was holding at Nagihiko and squirted. He easily sidestepped as the water spilled on the ground instead of on him.

"Aw, don't be like that. You're in on it too, aren't you?" Nagihiko asked, walking around the hall.

"I guess so," Rima replied, then went back to trying to ignore him.

"Well then, don't you wonder about what's going to happen?"

"Why do you care?" Rima asked, looking up at the boy suspiciously.

Nagihiko shrugged, smiling. "Dunno. Maybe I'm just bored?"

Seconds later Rima could hear Utau shouting her name, yelling at her to come downstairs for the next part of their plan. Grateful that she was going to get away from Nagihiko, she ran off with Kusu-Kusu close behind.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews~ They make me happy that some people actually like this story. Sorry for the long wait, I've been giving more attention to another _SC!_ story lately that I hope to submit. Still gotta work out some important details for it though.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Shugo Chara! _belongs to Peach-Pit. Story belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Outcome.

Kukai was outside, waiting for the lights in the living room to go out. Soon enough, they did. After waiting a few moments to make sure they had left the room, he snuck over and quietly opened the door. It was open.

_This is too easy..._

He looked around, making sure the girls didn't leave any traps for him. The room was dead silent and seemingly empty.

He wondered briefly if they had found Nagihiko, and were currently focusing on him. Maybe, but he didn't hear anything come from upstairs...

Kukai froze, hearing a small noise coming from somewhere. Daichi floated above his shoulder, helping him look around for the source of the noise.

All of a sudden, a roll of toilet paper hit him in the back of the head. He turned around, looking for the source, but was instead hit with another, this time coming from behind him, accompanied with some giggles that were extremely familiar.

Pulling out a can of silly string, he aimed it behind the couch where the second toilet paper came from. From the sound of the scream, he'd successfully got Yaya.

"Oi! Not fair!" She yelled, coming out from behind the couch and charging toward him. Grinning, he ran, making his way through the house. He made it to the dining room, and dove under the table as quickly and quietly as he could. He heard the four girls entering the room, looking around for any traces of him.

"Where'd he go?" He heard Amu ask.

"I don't know," Utau said, pacing next to the table in mild annoyance. Kukai grinned, and aimed the silly string at her legs.

Utau yelled in surprised, then glared under the table. "There he is!" she exclaimed, getting down on all fours and crawling toward him with a rolling pin.

_Crap._ He left his hiding spot and ran off into the living room again, with all four girls on his tail.

_A sneak attack would sure be nice right about now, Nagi..._ Where was he...?

He looked behind him quickly, and noticed that Utau and the girls had disappeared. While he was distracted by his thoughts about where on earth his accomplice disappeared to, Utau had character changed with Iru and made her way above him, standing on the stair railing. She cackled out loud, alerting Kukai. He was unable to get away though, because she jumped down and landed on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow…" Kukai said, feeling the pain in his butt.

"Heh. I win." Utau said, sitting on him with her rolling pin pointed at him.

"Heh, is straddling me my punishment for breaking and entering?" He couldn't resist, it was too easy to crack a joke at her.

Utau turned red, noticing her position. She stood up, towering over him with an expression that was a mix of embarrassment and annoyance.

"What's with all the noise?" Ikuto said, coming down from the stairs, cranky and tired. All the banging and running around downstairs had made him wake up, and realize that his bed was missing someone. That didn't make him very happy at the moment.

"Go back to sleep," Utau snapped, not bothering to glance at her brother, instead keeping her eyes focused on Kukai.

"I can't, you stole my pillow," he replied, looking down toward the two of them, probably wondering, in his tired state, why his sister looked almost as red as Amu did on certain occasions.

"Since when am I your pillow?" Amu yelled turning on him. Yaya was giggling at Amu's yelling, no doubt hoping to use it as blackmail at a future date. Rima just sighed at the younger girl's behavior. "Which reminds me..." She turned toward Utau, glaring. "Why'd you push me on him anyway?"

Utau turned her attention on Amu. "Because _we_ obviously couldn't keep an eye out for Kukai, otherwise he'd know we were expecting him-"

"We could have asked the charas to do it, you know."

"They would have given us away, that's why," Utau said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So I asked Ikuto to spy on him for us. Except... he doesn't work for free," Utau said, glaring at her brother, who had fallen asleep on the couch. She wasn't pleased that she had to fork over Amu for a few hours, but then again, going at it with Kukai _had_ been amusing and worth it.

Amu stood there, red in the face. "You could have warned me!"

"If I did, you'd have ran for it," Utau said, turning her attention back to Kukai, who had been watching the entire exchange in interest. "Now..."

"So, you win I guess," Kukai said, giving a nervous smile. "Happy?"

"Very," Utau said, smirking.

"I guess it all worked out then."

Kukai looked up to see Nagihiko coming down the stairs, a triumphant look on his face, which was also on Temari's face. Rhythm followed behind, confused.

"Where were you?" Kukai exclaimed, turning toward the boy as best as he could. "I thought you were going to attack them while I was distracting them!"

"Yes, about that..." The mischievous look on his face was starting to make Kukai suspicious. He remembered what the younger boy had told him earlier in the backyard.

"So... you really _did_ tell me about the sleepover on purpose?" Kukai asked, looking toward Utau.

"Actually, no. I wasn't _planning_ on telling you, it just sorta slipped out." That was all her fault, really. "Your friend, though, decided to tip me off about your plan... and how he wanted to help out with a few things." She turned toward Nagihiko, was smiling an all too innocent smile that hid devious intentions. "It just sounded too fun to pass up," Utau said.

"Was a pleasure working with you, Utau-chan," the smile on Nagihiko's face was so sweet and innocent looking, it was evil.

"Likewise."

"So... I was set up?" Kukai asked, looking toward Nagihiko, who had a large grin on his face.

"I told you sleepovers were evil, didn't I?" He said, giving his best Nadeshiko voice and smiling again.

"Dang, I never would have thought," Kukai laughed nervously. "But you were against the whole thing at first..."

"I'm an extremely good actor," he said, still smiling.

"Well, I gotta give you credit, I didn't suspect a thing," Kukai started to get up, but the rolling pin was back in his face before he could even blink.

"Oh, we're not finished with you yet," was Utau's reply as her expression turned devious.

* * *

"So yeah, that's how it went," Kukai said, leaning backward to lay down on the wooden floor after explaining the events of the night to Tadase. He'd finally managed to escape from her house before she could fight against him any more, and on his way home had decided to stop by Tadase's house.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be any help," Tadase said. "Tsukasa-san was slacking the entire day, and I ended up doing almost all of his work."

"Nah, it's okay. I would have felt bad if she went after you too," Kukai said, leaning back on the porch.

"As you should, it would be disrespectful to drag your King to the battlefield!" Kiseki said, pointing as accusing finger toward the older boy.

Tadase laughed. He knew for a fact that Utau wouldn't have done that anyway, since her target had been Kukai from the start. Furthermore, Nagihiko would have probably filled him in on the entire plan at the start.

"Well, this just means I have to get the upper hand on _her_ now, right?"

"Yes. I'll help next time, if you want," Tadase offered.

"Heheh, yup. Next time I'll get some revenge against them both." He declared confidently, already trying to come up with a way to get payback on the girl.

* * *

_- Extra~_

Yukari smiled, content. She was out on a date with Nikaidou, and so far it was going wonderfully. They were at a restaurant - he _must _have had multiple side jobs, like Tsukasa, how else could he have paid for something so expensive? - and they hadn't argued yet at all. No yelling, cursing, bickering - nothing. It reminded her of the way they used to be, so long ago...

She heard her cell phone start to ring, and noticed saw that it was Kairi. She answered, wondering what her brother wanted. She was greeted with a loud and panicked voice.

_"You're pregnant?"_

Nikaidou spit out the wine he'd just put to his mouth, coughing a few times. A few other people turned their attention toward them, wondering what the commotion was.

Yukari's mouth dropped in shock. Where on earth had he gotten _that_ from? She voiced her thoughts.

_"Hoshina-san told me. She said you didn't know how to break it to me..."_

"Kairi, I assure you, I'm not pregnant."

"Yet," Nikaidou muttered, earning a kick in the groin from under the table.

_"R-Really?"_

"Yes, and if I were, you'd be the first to know."

"I thought the father was supposed to be the first to know?" Nikaidou said, taking another sip of wine.

"Not if he's being an ass," she hissed at him. "Okay, goodnight Kairi." She hung up.

"So what'd he say?" Nikaidou asked.

"He said Utau told him that nonsense! Can you believe it?"

_Yes._ He thought to himself, deciding not to voice the thought lest it earn him another kick where the sun didn't shine.

"She'd never do something like that, she's such an angel-"

Utau? An angel? Nikaidou nearly snorted. He could write a book about how un-innocent Utau was. And another three for her brother.

"Well, forget about that for now. I'll sort it out when I get home," Yukari said, picking her fork back up to finish her meal.

* * *

Ah, finally finished. Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was annoying me and I couldn't write it out correctly. I guess this was kinda a test run for my first story in this section. I hope I got everyone in characters, since that was also something I was testing out.

I'm planning on submitting a oneshot soon (soon... sure), at least I hope so. Considering how long this took to write out...

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
